Menu/Skins/Almanac
The menu is used to access Weapons, Mysteliates, Skins, and the Almanac. To show the menu, click the arrow near the top of the screen. Weapons Menu The weapons menu is used to purchase weapons. Each class may only wield a specific type of weapon. You will only see the weapons your class can use in the shop. For example, a Piercer will not see swords in the shop. To buy a weapon, click on the weapon's name in the menu. If you have enough points, the cost will be replaced with an equip button. Clicking it again will equip the weapon and replace your currently equipped one. Clicking it again will unequip it. Mysteliates Menu The mysteliates menu is used to purchase mysteliates. Only 3 mysteliates may be equipped at a time, and each mysteliate has its own level requirement. To see more information about mysteliates, visit the page here. Pressing the X at the top of the menu will remove all currently equipped mysteliates. Gamepass/Purchases Shop In the Gamepass/Purchases Shop you can buy BP (Boss Points), used to buy skins, or just buy the skins themselves. Skins are purely aesthetical, and do not affect weapon functionality and gameplay in any way. To equip a skin, go into the Gamepass/Purchases menu and scroll down to your chosen skin. Click the skin icon. If performed correctly, the text on the icon should say "Done!". Clicking it again should change the text to "Removed!". After equipping a skin, re-equip any weapon you had, and the skin for your weapon will update. Clicking the X at the top of the Skins area will also unequip any skin you have equipped. Currently Available Skins |-|Beta= - Baller= - Piercer= - Slicer= - Crusher= }} |creator = SuperCloud9 |class = All |weapon = All |rcost = Previously 143 |bcost = N/A |rbcost = N/A }} Beta Skin The Beta skin is an exclusive skin reserved only for those who bought BFSR when it was paid access. The paid access price was 143R$. The skin affects all weapons for all classes. Baller's dodgeball will be replaced with a green icosahedron. Piercer's bows will be replaced with the Dynamically Lit Bow. Slicer's swords will be replaced with the Dynamically Lit Sword. Crusher's hammers will be replaced with the Gravitational Radiation Hammer. |-|EpicBall= Epic Ball The Epic Ball is a skin that can only be bought with robux. The skin changes the appearance of Baller's Rain Ball to have the effect of the melee final weapons. |-|EpicBow= Epic Bow The Epic Bow is a skin that can only be bought with robux. The skin changes the appearance of Piercer's Rain Bow to have the effect of the melee final weapons. |-|RainTana= Rain Tana The Rain Tana is a skin that can only be bought with robux. The skin changes the appearance of Slicer's Epic Katana to have the rainbow effect of the ranged final weapons. The weapon is named the "RainTana" to follow the trend of Piercer's final weapon being RainBow, a pun on the word rainbow. It's full name is technically "Rain Katana", but Rain Tana sounds better. |-|RainHammer= Rain Hammer The Rain Hammer is a skin that can only be bought with robux. The skin changes the appearance of Crusher's Epic Hammer to have the rainbow effect of the ranged final weapons. The weapon is named the "RainHammer" to follow the trend of the Piercer's final weapon being RainBow, a pun on the word rainbow. |-|Starter= Starter Skin The Starter Skin is a skin that changes the appearance of all weapons to that of the current class's starter weapon. This allows you to maintain the starter look while keeping your damage up. Perfect for people trying to cosplay the masters(Yes, we know you exist). |-|ArcaneWarPiercer= - GamepassPic= - Starter= - Final= }} |creator = SuperCloud9 |class = Piercer |weapon = Starter and Final |rcost = 1050 |bcost = 6250 |rbcost = N/A }} ArcaneWarPiercer The ArcaneWarPiercer skin is a skin that changes the appearance of Piercer's starter and final weapons, as well as the appearance of skills while using the starter and final weapons. The skin is based off of Arcane Warlock, and will change the starter weapon to his non-crisis staff, and change the final weapon to his crisis staff. Instead of shooting arrows, the staff shoots orbs; yellow orbs for starter, red ones for final. Piercer's Triple Shot skill will instead shoot orbs, as well as releasing a green attack warning identical to those emitted by bosses. Piercer's Arrow Rain skill will instead call upon a giant orb similar to Arcane's Spirit Bomb attack, as well as releasing a red warning. The giant orb will then shoot smaller orbs while shrinking. In Crisis mode, the orbs will also be engulfed in red flames. |-|Sliceadon= - GamepassPic= - Starter= - Final= }} |creator = SuperCloud9 |class = Slicer |weapon = Starter and Final |rcost = 1050 |bcost = 6250 |rbcost = N/A }} Sliceadon The Sliceadon skin is a skin that changes the appearance of Slicer's starter and final weapons, as well as the appearance of skills while using the starter and final weapons. The skin is based off of Dezadon, and will change the starter weapon to his non-crisis sword, and change the final weapon to his crisis sword. Slicer's Cleave will also release a green attack warning identical to those emitted by bosses. Slicer's Brandish skill will also shoot out three sword similar to Dezadon's Sword Throw. The swords do not do damage. Brandish will also release a yellow attack warning identical to those emitted by bosses. |-|EmeraldHammer= Emerald Hammer The Emerald Hammer is a fan skin submitted by maxguy56. It changes the look of all the crusher weapons to that of a hammer made out of emerald. |-|RubyBall= Ruby Ball The Ruby Ball is a fan skin submitted by maxguy56. It changes the look of all the baller weapons to that of a dodgeball made out of ruby. |-|Dragon= Dragon Skin The Dragon Skin Set is a fan skin submitted by firemat2005. It changes the look of all the weapons of Slicer, Piercer, and Crusher to have a draconic theme. |-|Galaxium= - GamepassPic= - Baller= - Piercer= - Slicer= - Crusher= }} |creator = theultimatedianite |class = All |weapon = All |rcost = 800 |bcost = N/A |rbcost = 1 }} Galaxium Skin Set The Galaxium Skin Set is a fan skin submitted by theultimatedianite. It changes the look of all the weapons to have a different mesh, and the color of their class, as well as strobe slowly between their full opaque color and a reflective texture, as well as gaining smoke particles that are also colored to its class. |-|Overseer= Overseer Skin The Overseer Skin Set is a fan skin submitted by flamingtiger313. It changes the look of all the weapons of all classes to have an Overseer theme. |-|Remesi= Remesi Fang The Remesi Fang is a fan skin submitted by Kelban. It changes the look of Slicer's final weapon to that of a blue, spiky sword. |-|Murder= Murder Edge The Murder Edge is a fan skin submitted by Kelban. It changes the look of Piercer's weapons to that of a sleek red and black bow. |-|Sugilite= Sugilite Sugilite is a fan skin submitted by Kelban. It changes the look of Crusher's weapons to that of a purple hammer. |-|Poudretteite= Poudretteite Poudretteite is a fan skin submitted by Kelban. It changes the look of Crusher's weapons to that of a pink hammer. |-|Stone-Age= Stone-Age Baller Stone-Age Baller is a skin that changes the look of all of Baller's weapons to that of a rock. Almanac The Almanac has yet to be added. Expected to be added in the second half of the Rebirth update, the Almanac is expected to be an in-game collection of bosses you've encountered, providing descriptions and extra information about each boss. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics